


blue hour

by 2cokebottles



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blue Hour, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, I just love love alot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some kissing, Taebin - Freeform, Taehyun sees all, Yeonbin, don't you love when people just love and take care of each other?, taebinjun, taejun, why is taehyun so smart, yeontaebin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cokebottles/pseuds/2cokebottles
Summary: Taehyun notices that something seems to be bothering his boyfriend, Soobin. So, he enlists the help of his other boyfriend, Yeonjun, to check things out.*“Moving on,” Soobin grumbled as Yeonjun sent a coy glance to Taehyun. The glance was missed by the easily distractible Beomgyu and Hueningkai. Taehyun barely acknowledged it or the attempted kiss, except for a vague glint in his eye and barely-noticeable tension at the corners of his mouth.He watched Soobin closely for the rest of the meeting, however, even more so than his usual attentiveness.  His chaotic members noticed no difference. He’d seen the sparkle go out of Soobin’s eyes, again something hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it.Taehyun was always looking.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	blue hour

~ Stop time. I wanna stay. Can you feel the rush? ~

Soobin, the only introvert in his five-member group, had grown used to speaking first in their group meetings. He was the leader, he’d really had no choice in the matter. Usually they were meetings planned by their staff, so he’d be given a list of topics to help keep things focused and to give him some guidance on what to actually say. They were free to bring up any of their own concerns, of course; Soobin was just in charge of getting them on track, and keeping them there. 

The meetings stressed him out much less now compared to when they’d first debuted. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t always somewhat awkward to talk to his members in this formal, business-like manner. They were best friends and they were used to goofing off together, but, when it came down to it, they all knew they were there to do a job. And this was just part of the job. 

The staff had given him a couple bullet points to cover tonight, mainly updates about their schedule for the rest of the week. He’d developed his own system for the meetings over the year and a half since their debut. It was mainly out of personal need that he liked to start things off talking about “their feelings” about whatever. He also knew it was helpful to the other’s, even if they were loath to admit it. Sometimes it was specific, like whatever schedule and events they’d had that day. Sometimes it was general, his way of gauging that he and all his members were doing as well as possible. It was the same reason he always took the time to read the members’ diaries that they posted for the fans online. Talking about his feelings openly didn’t come easily to him, but he’d learned that it usually helped. 

This had been their first online concert, a huge event for the five of them, and something that was new to their fans just as much as it was to them. He’d been worried for months going into this almost unknown territory. He never wanted to let their fans down and he especially never wanted to let his members down. 

“I was so nervous,” he almost stammered, but caught himself. Still, his voice was notably tight, as if his throat was remembering all the tension he’d had leading up to the show. His adrenaline was almost gone completely, but some of the nerves still echoed throughout his body.

“You’re always nervous,” Taehyun deadpanned, an attempt to ease the awkwardness. It wasn’t meant to be insensitive: a loving neg from their smart, bright-eyed maknae. 

Soobin rolled his eyes and flipped his hair: an exaggerated annoyance. Taehyun beamed, falling lightly against their leader’s much larger frame to show he’d meant no harm. Tsundere Tyun who could come across as cold to those who didn’t know him, who loathed aegyo and being seen as cute, was ultimately one of the clingiest members.

Everyone tittered at the exchange, except for Yeonjun. Yeonjun’s nasally guffaw was full-on mocking; he was a brat before he was a human. It was a gleeful agreement with Taehyun’s assertion: Soobin was always nervous. 

It was because he was the one with the most responsibilities. He took on even more of a burden most of the time by trying to fully memorize his script, even though they usually had prompters they could rely on. He wanted to be as engaging as possible, and this only served to add to his already heightened stress levels. The members knew this, and they all respected him for the effort, but that didn’t stop them from taunting him about his verbal fumbles or his ever-present nerves. And they taunted him relentlessly. Lovingly, but relentlessly. 

“Anyway,” Soobin continued tersely, pursing his lips and rolling his eyes, eliciting more giggles from Beomgyu and Hueningkai. Taehyun smiled proudly, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes with a smug smile; his gaze, however, was nothing but attentive. No matter how much he teased his hyung, he always showed him the utmost respect. Soobin was their leader, after all, and they were his trusty crew. 

“I was really nervous,” Soobin repeated, his tone daring any one of them to mock him again. They didn’t. “I know we all were, of course, this was our first time doing something like this. I think it went really well,” he paused briefly, licking his lips. “I think I did amazing…” he rolled his eyes in showy arrogance, sucking his cheek to keep from laughing at his own half-joke. The other’s groaned loudly, Beomgyu and Yeonjun making loud gagging noises. 

Soobin’s jaw dropped open in exaggerated shock. He immediately started slapping in retaliation. Yeonjun, seated closest to him in their circle on the floor, received the brunt of Soobin’s punishment. “I did do amazing,” Soobin whined. “I always do amazing hyuuuuung!!”

They were all practically rolling, except Yeonjun who took several of Soobin’s slaps before earnestly retaliating with his own. Soobin didn’t relent, however, and Yeonjun gave up quickly. “Okay, okay, Soobinnie, yes you did AMAZING!” He tried to wink but both eyes ended up closing like they usually did. When Soobin paused his attack to smile triumphantly Yeonjun took his opportunity. One eyebrow quirked upward and his eyes narrowed deviously. He leaned in, grabbing Soobin’s waist and pursing his lips within an inch of Soobin’s flushing face. Soobin’s eyes widened slightly and he lurched backward, grabbing his cheeks, affronted and protective. 

He sent an anxious glance toward the cameras in the corner of the room. They weren’t strangers to kissing each other, they merely didn’t make a habit of doing it in front of other people.

“Moving on,” Soobin grumbled as Yeonjun sent a coy glance to Taehyun. The glance was missed by the easily distractible Beomgyu and Hueningkai. Taehyun barely acknowledged it or the attempted kiss, except for a vague glint in his eye and barely-noticeable tension at the corners of his mouth. 

He watched Soobin closely for the rest of the meeting, however, even more so than his usual attentiveness. His chaotic members noticed no difference. He’d seen the sparkle go out of Soobin’s eyes, again something hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it.  
Taehyun was always looking. 

He knew his hyung well enough to tell that, for all the confidence he’d put on, and all the banter he contributed to the rest of the meeting, something was nagging at the back of his mind. Taehyun didn’t say anything in front of the other’s. He also knew that shy Soobin sometimes needed his own time to work out what was bugging him, and, even more so, how to articulate it. 

*

He also knew that his hyung sometimes needed a push to do so, and that’s why, later that night, he stopped by Yeonjun’s room after they’d all gone their separate ways. He leaned against the door frame, knocking lightly on the half-opened door. Yeonjun looked up from where he’d thrown himself onto his bed, letting the hand holding his phone fall to the mattress. The fondest smile spread across his face at the sight of his maknae.

“You wanna cuddle, Tyunnie?” He automatically scooted over to make room, but Taehyun’s words stopped him. 

“Actually I wanna go talk to Soobin-hyung. Will you come with me?” 

Yeonjun frowned slightly, surprised at the seriousness in Tyun’s voice. He got out of bed without hesitation. “Sure Tyunnie. Is everything okay?”

Taehyun stepped into the room, closing the door almost all the way behind him so that he could meet Yeonjun with a light kiss. He opened his eyes to Jun’s warm smile, and felt the usual fluttering in his own chest. He smirked a little, not immune to the warmth  
spreading through his body from their brief contact. He felt his body relax like it always did when he touched someone he loved, especially one of his boyfriends. 

He turned away before it could turn into more, pulling the door open again. “I don’t know,” he spoke over his shoulder, confident that Yeonjun would be following him. “I think something might be bothering him.”

*

When they reached Soobin’s closed door, Taehyun hesitated. He linked his arm through Yeonjun’s; it was a move as natural as breathing to him. He glanced up to his hyung, uncertain. Yeonjun took the hint and gently knocked on Soobin’s door. 

Taehyun was just the type of person who didn’t like to push people too much, especially someone he cared so much about. He reminded himself that Soobin, shy Soobin, who did have trouble expressing his emotions sometimes, always felt better after he talked things out. He reminded himself that if they figured out what was wrong and worked it out, there might be time for kissing and cuddling afterwards. This time his smile was harder to hide, though the serious look remained behind his eyes. 

“What are you smiling about,” Yeonjun squeezed Taehyun’s arm with his own, “I thought you were worried about him?” 

Taehyun nodded, immediately serious again. His ability to seem cold and removed so quickly never ceased to make Yeonjun, who was naturally very bright and warm and open, giggle. “I don’t think it’s anything too serious,” Taehyun whispered, eyes locked on the door which had just started to open. 

Soobin looked both surprised and unsurprised to see his boyfriends at his door. He wasn’t surprised because it was a common occurrence for them to show up, late at night, when the others were asleep or on their way to being so. He was surprised because they usually talked about it before just showing up like this. Despite this, he automatically opened the door wider and stood aside to let them in. 

Yeonjun threw himself onto Soobin’s bed, resuming an identical position to the one Taehyun had found him in earlier. Taehyun sat on the edge of the bed, closely watching Soobin, who was still standing near the door. Taehyun tried to read his hyung’s face to gauge whether his concern had been warranted or not. Jun watched Tyun watching Soob, trying to gauge the same thing. 

Soobin closed the door and turned with a smile that didn’t fully reach his wolf-like eyes. Yeonjun looked at him now, and nodded absent-mindedly, finally seeing what Taehyun had seen. Something was bothering Soobin. He sat up, immediately concerned. 

Soobin stutter-stepped, taking in the intense looks of concern facing him from his own bed. “What?” he laughed nervously, brow wrinkling, smile faltering. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s what we came to ask you, hyung,” Taehyun’s voice was quiet and even, but so full of warmth it caught Soobin off-guard. He swallowed a little harder than he should have, feeling the emotions he’d been stifling rise up in his throat. It had been months since they’d all three made things official -- even longer since they’d started becoming closer than just coworkers -- yet he could never quite get used to the specifically affectionate way Taehyun spoke to him when they were in private, when no one else was around to witness his gentleness. 

Soobin frowned, brow scrunching downward, “What do you mean?” 

They all heard his voice crack, they all noted the falseness in his words. Taehyun saw the wateriness in his eyes and felt his chest clench again. He scooted over on the bed and Yeonjun followed suit, making room for Soobin to sit between them. 

Soobin hesitated, wary of how vulnerable he was already feeling. Glancing between his boyfriends, however, he realized he wanted nothing more than to sit there, surrounded by them, shoulders touching, maybe holding their hands. 

Taehyun waited to speak again until Soobin was seated and comfortable and holding both of their hands, fingers snuggly interlocked. 

“Something’s bothering you, hyung,” he said quietly, watching their hands so that Soobin wouldn’t feel overwhelmed by the attention, which he tended to do, especially when he was feeling vulnerable like this. “It has been since the meeting earlier.”

Soobin sighed heavily; he hadn’t known why they had showed up looking so concerned, but hearing Taehyun say it, he once again wasn’t surprised. One of the things he loved most about Tyun was his ability to see what others couldn’t. He especially liked that even when Taehyun noticed things no one else did, which was often, it didn’t necessarily mean he was going to call attention to it. At least not until the moment was right. Soobin looked to Taeyun, who raised his gaze, holding Soobin’s as steadily as he held his hand. Yeonjun watched them, gently squeezing Soobin’s other hand, waiting for him to answer. Soobin felt anchored by Yeonjun’s presence, a hyung, someone who loved him openly and without judgement. As childish as Jun could be, he’d always been a source of strength for Soobin; he’d always been the most patient with him, too. 

Soobin searched Taehyun’s face, though he didn’t know what he was looking for. What he found was openness, and also a complete lack of judgement. There was also a subtle affection there that he had seen a million times before, but that never failed to squeeze at his heart. 

He swallowed again, feeling his chin dimple and quiver. He huffed out another sigh because he didn’t want to cry. He’d purposefully avoided bringing anything up because he hadn’t felt like it was a big enough issue. It was just his insecurity getting the better of him once again. 

Leave it to his boyfriends to not only notice that he was hiding something, but to also insist that he didn’t have to deal with it alone. 

“You don’t have to talk about it, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun’s voice was soft. He laid his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “But it might help.”

Soobin nodded, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. He leaned over, gently booping Junnie’s head with his own. Yeonjun giggled, snuggling closer and grasping Soobin’s hand more firmly. Taehyun squeezed his other hand in silent agreement. 

“I didn’t want to make a big deal about it,” he started, but stopped, frowning. He really hadn’t given it much thought, content to push it away and instead try to focus on ...everything else. He thought back to the meeting, grateful that his extraverted boyfriends were patient enough with him to let the silence linger. It took almost a full two minutes before he continued, by which time Yeonjun had begun to absently stroke the back of Soobin’s hand with his thumb and Taehyun had joined in laying his head on Soobin’s other shoulder. 

“It’s silly,” he said finally, voice so small both Taehyun and Yeonjun lifted their heads off his shoulders to face him to hear better. “It’s so silly. I know I did a good job at the concert but I feel self-conscious about how nervous I was...how nervous ...I always am.”

He said the last part slowly, carefully, without any accusation whatsoever, but Taehyun felt his chest clench with guilt. Those had been his words. He had meant them in jest, of course. It was true that Soobin was always nervous about these things, and understandably so; but Taehyun hadn’t meant anything more than to tease his boyfriend and lighten the mood.

“Oh Soobin-hyung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” he sat up, eyes and voice so earnest it almost made Soobin want to cry more than revealing his own emotions had. 

“No Taehyun-ah, I know! I know you didn’t mean anything by it, I just … it just got in my head.” 

He shrugged, but the tear slipping out of his eye and silently down his cheek betrayed his lack of nonchalance. He squeezed Tyun’s hand reassuringly, ironic given that they’d come to comfort him. “I know you didn’t mean it any type of way,” he looked into Taehyun’s eyes, making sure he was being heard. “That’s why I didn’t bring up that it was bothering me, because I didn’t want you to feel bad. I know you were just teasing.” 

Soobin paused, sighing heavily again and looking toward his feet. His socks had cartoonish loaves of bread with happy little faces on them and he smiled a little as he continued: “I like when you tease me, I don’t want you to stop doing that.”

“Oh trust me I won’t,” Taehyun’s answered quickly, causing both his hyungs to cackle. “But if I hurt you I want to --”

“You didn’t hurt me!” Soobin practically yelled, causing Yeonjun and Taehyun to both jump and then giggle in surprise. Soobin smiled sheepishly and continued in a quieter tone, “You didn’t hurt me, I’m just worried…. I’m just worried that…”

“That the fans will be able to tell that you’re nervous?” Yeonjun supplied, voice surprisingly gentle considering how loudly he’d just laughed. 

“No,” Soobin answered quickly, “well, yeah, but also… well…” He looked around the room as if the answer would be there somewhere, in a poster on the wall, on the label of one of his many video games. He didn’t look at Yeonjun or Taehyun directly, but he eyed them in his periphery as he floundered. 

Taehyun watched him closely and then nodded, squeezing his hand once again. Soobin blinked slowly and then looked at his maknae. 

“You’re worried that you let us down?” It was straightforward, just like Taehyun, a matter-of-fact statement disguised as a question. Underneath the evenness in his tone and gaze, however, was the emotional intelligence Soobin loved most about Taehyun. 

Yeonjun let out a quiet “Ah!” before Soobin could even nod in agreement, both his boyfriends understanding him even as he could barely understand himself. 

Just to confirm what they already seemed to know, Soobin gave the slightest of nods, looking back to his socks, shame reddening his cheeks, emotion clawing at his throat once more. 

Yeonjun turned almost full body toward him, dropping his hand in favor of grasping both sides of Soobin’s face and turning him to meet his eyes. He smiled, endeared by Soobin’s soft cheeks squished between his palms and the tears threatening to overflow his eyes. 

“Soobin-ah! Oh my Soobinnie, you have never, ever, ever let me -- us -- down.” He accentuated his words by squeezing Soobin’s cheeks and though it could be seen as a silly moment, the frown in his brow and somberness in his voice ripped at Soobin’s heart. He couldn’t take it, he let himself cry again. He fell forward into Yeonjun, the elder’s arms welcoming him without hesitation. Yeonjun and Taehyun made eye contact over Soobin’s back as their leader quietly sobbed into Yeonjun’s chest. Taehyun wanted to hug him, too, but felt the position would be too awkward, and so settled for gently rubbing his lower back. 

“He’s right, hyung,” he whispered after letting Soobin quietly cry for several minutes. “You’re a great leader, okay?” Soobin sniffed loudly and Yeonjun’s smile was fond as he held Taehyun’s gaze. “Getting nervous only makes sense considering everything you have to do for events like this, there’s a lot on your shoulders. That’s what makes you such a great leader, after all; you always do an amazing job even though it’s all so much and despite how nervous you get. It’s impressive, honestly, and …” he paused, not sure if his next words would feel condescending coming from someone younger. “And it makes me proud.” 

Soobin sniffed again, sitting up slightly so he could turn and face Taehyun. He kept his head and body leaned mostly on Yeonjun, who kept his arms protectively locked around Soobin’s shoulders.

“P-proud,” Soobin whispered, annoyingly wiping tears from his own face with his long fingers. 

“Yeah,” Taehyun looked down, the eye contact making him feel too much. It made him feel the vulnerability that came with loving people and having them love you back, which he would never, ever get used to. 

“I’m proud of you hyung. I think -- I think we all are,” he saw Yeonjun nod in his periphery but still couldn’t bring himself to look up. “I know how nervous and overwhelmed you get and I’m always proud of you because you always do such a great job regardless of all of that. I’m proud that you’re my member and my leader, I really am.” 

His voice grew gravelly as he spoke, but he pushed through, fueled by the importance of what he was saying. He finally looked up, feeling immediately overwhelmed by the looks on both of his hyung’s faces. Yeonjun looked so fond he wanted to punch him, and he also looked, somewhat ironically, proud. Soobin was crying even more and looked as if someone had just told him there was no ice cream left in the entire world. 

Soobin leaned away from Yeonjun, who loosened his grip slightly, and reached out to Taehyun, who eagerly embraced him, seeking to comfort as much as to be comforted. Soobin cried into Taehyun’s shoulder for a moment as the younger stroked the back of his head. His other hand found Yeonjun’s, their fingers twining together. Yeonjun leaned forward and kissed Taehyun’s forehead, causing the maknae to frown in mock disgust. 

“I love you Taehyunnie,” Soobin mumbled into Taehyun’s now damp shoulder. 

“I love you, too, Soobin-hyung.” He moved to place his own kiss on the top of Soobin’s head. 

Soobin leaned back, quickly and almost too-eagerly wiping his tears from his face once more. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice revealing how pathetic but also grateful he felt. Before Taehyun could shrug and say “of course,” he captured his mouth in a warm kiss, expressing more than words ever could. Taehyun returned it happily. Soobin pulled away and turned to give Yeonjun his fair share of kisses. Taehyun watched them, a small smile on his tingling lips. He felt his body relax for the first time since he and Yeonjun had arrived at Soobin’s door. He was relieved that they’d figured things out so easily and happy to see his boyfriend feeling better. 

Soobin pulled away from the kiss with Yeonjun, shaking his head. “I’m sorry I’m so pitiful,” he chuckled, wiping the remainder of moisture from his face with his hoodie sleeve. 

“Yeah, you are pretty pathetic,” Yeonjun teased, elbowing Soobin’s ribs. Soobin giggled but Taehyun wanted to be sure that they didn’t immediately repeat the same issues.

“You don’t have to be sorry, hyung. We’re here for you and we love you no matter what.” 

Sobbin sighed, shaking his head again. He always felt overwhelmed by how unconditionally they both loved him. “I don’t deserve you guys.”  
Yeonjun didn’t miss a beat: “You’re right about that.” 

They all laughed loudly, freely: the kind of laugh that comes after heavy emotions as a final, joyful release. 

“I HATE YOU,” Soobin grinned, pushing Yeonjun’s shoulder so hard he almost fell off the bed. Soobin grabbed him and pulled him close and they all collapsed together, giggling. 

Though Soobin’s bed was far too small for the three of them, they readjusted so that they were all lying back, Yeonjun and Taehyun wrapped in Soobin’s big arms as they had many times before. They each nuzzled their heads into his chest, their home. 

It was Soobin’s turn to kiss the tops of each of their heads. 

Positioned like this, they slipped into a comfortable, comforting silence and eventually: sleep.


End file.
